


Staying Connected

by sunburst_city



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: A fic in blog form, F/M, Post-Fang, So everything from Angel onwards does not apply, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunburst_city/pseuds/sunburst_city
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang keeps in touch with the flock through his blog. "Seriously, Fang. Pick a password I wouldn't be able to guess on the first try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Connected

_TGFI –Thank God for Internet_

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**  
 **Today's date:** Already too late!  
 **You are visitor number:**  Thing's still broken, so insert some freaking high number here.

**Err...**

Uhh, hey guys. Max here. Apparently, Nudge was able to hack Fang's password to the account before he left. (I don't know how she did it. Fang usually keeps his laptop on a tight leash.) So here I am, putting up the first post this blog has seen in... two months.

I have some explaining to do, don't I?

After Fang left the flock (don't ask. Or else you'll find a murderous mutant bird kid outside your window.), the rest of us headed off to destroy the remaining Itex strongholds. So far, we managed to take down the one in California. One down, who in the heck knows how many more to go.

Who said saving the world was gonna be hard? Oh yeah,  _moi._

Strangely enough, whenever we got into a tight spot, something short of a miracle would happen. No joke. There was this one time in Vegas, for example. At first, we were outnumbered like, a kajillion to one. Being the avian-American world-savers that we were, we managed to lower the number to about a hundred to one. By that time, though, we were all bruised, bloody, and completely exhausted. Nudge was getting slower and slower, Iggy and Gazzy ran out of bombs after the first few thousand enemies, and Angel looked ready to drop dead from using her power too much.

And then, the weirdest thing happened. Some of the Flyboys just dropped out of the sky like rocks, while others literally fell apart. It was like there was this invisible force beating them up. Bad guys: 0; freaky supernatural forces: 397 (I stopped counting after that). I get this feeling that it was Fang, but it couldn't be... right?

Anyway, we're currently in Spain. And frankly, it still amazes me how many kids are helping our cause.  _Muchas gracias, amigos_. And Fang, wherever you are, hope you're alright and kicking major whitecoat butt.

Let's go save the freaking world, people!

}M{

* * *

 **You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**  
 **Today's date:** Already too late!  
 **You are visitor number:**  That's it. I give up on fixing this stupid thing.

**I Should Consider Changing My Password...**

But then again, it's the only way to keep in touch with the flock, so I won't.

For now.

So, I bet you're all wondering what I've been up to lately. After I left the flock (self-sacrificing moronic bird kid that I am), I went to all the Schools (note: capitalization) I could find and freed what was left of the experiments like us. Stopped by Vegas for a while, too... Hmm? Did you say something?  _A concidence?_ I don't know what you're talking about.

Speaking of Schools and freeing experiments, three of them decided to stay with me.

There was Gale, a fifteen-year-old kid. She can control air currents to a point. Hence, her name. She's always cautious, which makes her a massive killjoy to the other kids sometimes, mostly to her brother. But hey, at least she's got a level head on her shoulders. And even though she'd rather eat rusted nails before she'd admit it, she has a soft spot for her little brother, even if he annoys her to death.

Then we have the little man himself, her nine-year-old brother, Lucas, who has blond hair and green eyes like her. Unlike his sister, Lucas doesn't have a power. Well, at least not yet. He likes adventure, and more than once we had to tie him down to stop him from doing something stupid (like, saying hi to a couple of Flyboys, for example). He LOVES annoying his sister; it's kind of a hobby for him.

And then there's Moira, who was twelve. She dresses kind of like me – all black – except she has this thing for silver jewelry. Short, spiky black hair, bright blue eyes, and black eyeliner; she's seriously got the whole grunge look going for her. Long story short, the kid's all ratty clothes and rebel attitude. Don't get fooled by the punk/goth clothes, though. Aside from being a kick-butt fighter, she's also – believe it or not – an amazing artist. Weird, I know.

So, yeah. We're sort of a mini-flock right now. Of course, nothing can replace the old flock, but still, these guys are depending on me to help them survive.

I just hope I'd be as good a leader as Max is.

Fly on,

Fang

* * *

 **You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**  
 **Today's date:** Already too late!  
 **You are visitor number:**  Working on the stats counter! Don't worry, Fang. I'll get it working in no time!

**My Hacking Skills are Awesome.**

Hey guys! Nudge here! And oh, my God. Get this. We're in Milan. MILAN.

AND MAX DOESN'T WANT TO TAKE US SHOPPING! Guys, help me convince Max that shopping is a good idea!

And Fang, don't worry. You'll be a GREAT mother. (Haha.)

Love lots,

NuDgE

* * *

 **You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**  
 **Today's date:** Already too late!  
 **You are visitor number:**  1, 325, 409, 543

**Taking Care of Six Mutants is Hard.**

Nudge, post something like that again, and I'll personally come back and kill you.

But thanks for fixing the stats counter. Everyone, give it up for the mutant bird-kid hacker! Don't let her near your computers. Seriously.

Currently in Tibet. To all those who live here, I really don't know how you stand the cold. Fifteen minutes and we're already freezing our butts off. We had to go here, though. This was the location of the next School we could find. I'm beginning to suspect that all Schools had this unspoken rule of 'always being in the middle of freaking nowhere'.

In other news, three other kids decided to join our little rag-tag group of four.

There was Kate. Cute little girl, about seven years old. We call her KitKat because of her massive chocolate addiction. She kind of reminds me of a younger Max – brown hair, brown eyes, speckled wings, headstrong/stubborn attitude, not to mention how she gets around homemade chocolate chip cookies. The resemblance is almost scary, actually.

Then there was Mitchel, a fifteen-year-old with messy brown hair. His eyesight isn't the best, so he has to wear black-rimmed eyeglasses. He's our resident techie; he never goes anywhere without his (stolen) laptop. He might not have the same power Nudge has, but he's still a great hacker. He's great at espionage, too.

Last, we have a thirteen-year-old kid named Theo. If anything, he's really, really shy and hates attention. We think it has something to do with his power. He has this weird way of getting people to notice him (and not just in the I'm-a-dirty-hobo-looking-kid-with-slits-on-my-clothes way). On the bright side, he can persuade anyone to do what he wants when he's up for it. He also has this tiny little crush on Moira, who had been the one to save him from a crumbling School building.

So, there. Now, we were a rag-tag group of seven.

Max, how did you manage to raise all six of the flock by the age of twelve? This is complete and utter H-E-double toothpicks.

Fly on,

Fang

* * *

 **You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**  
 **Today's date:** Already too late!  
 **You are visitor number:**  2, 946, 357, 432

**I Can Raise the Flock So Well 'Cause I'm Awesome That Way.**

Max here. Three months, one week, and five days since Fang left (Not that I'm counting or anything), and things are more or less back to business. Get attacked by Flyboys, kick whitecoat butt, save the world; you know, the usual.

Of course, things just weren't like they used to be. Angel and Nudge sometimes take ages to go to sleep at night, since they don't have Fang to tell them a bedtime story. (Fang, when you read this, know that I totally blame you for spoiling them.) Nudge is even harder to shut up now. And as if that wasn't enough, Angel started having hissy fits. Somebody save me, seriously.

Iggy says he misses his wingman (get it? WINGman? …Nevermind). It reminded me of the time the flock split. Fang had told me all about their short stay at Venice beach, and how the blind member of our flock was practically salivating over the girls. I'm just winging it here (haha, more puns!), but I'm guessing Iggy misses having someone tell him what all the girls around him look like. God forbid he asked me; I'd kick his butt for being a sexist pig.

Gazzy – bless his little soul – was trying to act like his usual, happy, let-me-blow-something-up self, but I could tell he missed Fang as much as Iggy and the others did. More than once, I caught him looking up like he was gonna say something, but then look down again, the words dying in his throat once he realized that a certain someone wasn't there. My heart went out to the kid.

And – oh God – don't get me started on Dylan. It would be an understatement to say that his transition into the flock wasn't going smoothly. Gives me massive headaches, that one. Most days, I just want to smash his head in with a sledgehammer because of the things he says. Ugh. I'm not gonna elaborate any more.

Me? I'm holding up fine. I'd love it if everyone stopped giving me worried looks, though.

Later,

}M{

* * *

 **You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**  
 **Today's date:** Already too late!  
 **You are visitor number:**  5, 001, 267, 329

**Oh, God. I've Got a Pyromaniac Here, Too.**

For those of you who didn't know, having a nine-year-old kid who likes to set things on fire is NOT FUN. Lucas recently discovered that he can make any part of his body ignite. Since then, I've decided to call him Torch. He always complained about his real name, anyway. "Lucas is so  _bleh_. I want a  _cool_ name, like Fang!" What can I say? Kids love me.

But dang, the kid runs into more trouble than Iggy and the Gasman do. Just last night, while we were flying over Tokyo, he thought it'd be fun to scare the living daylights out of the people. He even yelled "Flame on!" and everything before swooping down like a firebird (which he sort of is).

Safe to say reporters had a field day with that one. 'Course, our Japanese was limited to words like 'sushi' or 'gyoza', so we couldn't really tell what they were saying.

Max, don't hurt yourself worrying about the flock. Or me. I'm totally fine. Go focus on saving the world.

Fly on,

Fang

* * *

 **You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**  
 **Today's date:** Already too late!  
 **You are visitor number:**  7, 352, 858, 014

**OH, MY GOD!**

You'll never guess what I found in Max's bag the other day. FANG'S OLD NOTEBOOK! I thought he brought this with him! Apparently not. It has drawings and poems and everything! I didn't know Fang had it in him, but these are actually pretty good! Of course, most of them are about Maaaaax~~

Gotta go. Dr. M and Ella are calling. Time for dinner! But don't worry; within the week, I'll be back to post Fang's works. Every. Last. One.

Love lots!

NuDgE

* * *

 **You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**  
 **Today's date:** Already too late!  
 **You are visitor number:**  10, 536, 248, 987

**Clue: It's the Most Important Day of My Life.**

That's it. I've changed my password for... privacy purposes. (That, and I'm trying to avoid further humiliation via the Nudge Channel) For those of you who want to know what it is, I'll give you a hint: It's a combination of letters and numbers. Other than that, you're pretty much on your own.

Good luck to anyone who's attempting to hack into this blog (Basically, that means you, Nudge. I'd like to see you try.)

Fly on,

Fang

* * *

 **You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**  
 **Today's date:** Already too late!  
 **You are visitor number:**  Thing's busted again. Nudge, your handiwork wasn't so handy.

**What a Coincidence; It's the Most Important Day of My Life, Too.**

Seriously, Fang. Pick a password that I wouldn't be able to guess on the first try.

…I miss you.

See you then,

}M{

* * *

_You are currently logged in as theflock._

The  _FLOCK_  is  **p/e/r/m/a/n/e/n/t**  


  
**once** a  _flock member,_ **always** a  _flock member_  


but...

_Are you sure you want to change your password?_

**Yes**  | No

{CHANGE} is  **i n e v i t a b l e**.

_Current Password: mfinga151297_

  
_Max_ **Fang** Iggy _ **Nudge**_ Gazzy _ **Angel**_  


__

who knows what could happen

but  _we.._  


**(Fang** & _Max.)_

_New Password: september012030_

_we have SOMETHING_

_to look f o r w a r d to,_

_**20 years from now...** _

_Confirm New Password: september012030_

_'til we meet again._


End file.
